Aro's Daughter
by Elley's Passion
Summary: Bella was changed into a vampire by Victoria after edward left in New Moon. This story takes place 50 years later when Bella is a member of the Volturi. What will happen when she meets the Cullans again, the people who broke her heart and caused her pain.
1. Vegetarian

**Hey this is my first story, please review.**

**Bella's POV**

I may be the daughter of Aro, but I will never abandon my beliefs. That was my latest thought on the subject. Before every one of my hunting trips out of Volturi, Aro and all the guard would ask me why I put myself through this pain of being a vegetarian vampire. Little did they know, that the only reason I was a vegetarian vampire was because of them, the Cullans.

I shuddered when I thought back to my human memories, the last few weeks of my human life being the most poignant. To this day I only have a few blurry memories of my mother Renee, A few more memories of my dad, Charlie and a couple of memories of some dear friends Jacob and Angela. However all of these memories are blurry

But if I ever think back I can see all the Cullans with vision as clear as my vampire eyes. Carsile, is the father figure. He was the first in the family and is the reason they all are vegetarians. Esme, is the motherly one, she is warm and tentative. I remember wish one day I would be her daughter. Emmett was the big brother I had always dreamed of. Rosalise, never liked me much but I could never forget her beauty. Jasper was the newest to their lifestyle but was not the least bit less committed. And then Alice, she was my bubbly best friend. Finally him, I couldn't bring myself to remember his name, he was the one who captured my heart and then broke me into a million pieces.

I can't ever get that last memory out of my head,

'I don't love you anymore'

That one line broke my heart. It ended my life and is the reason I am a vampire today. I used to dream that the Cullans would turn me, but now I only hate them for ruining my entire existence.

I remember really clearly how I went to our meadow, just to be able to picture him in my mind. But when I arrived there I broke down. The memories were too much to handle. I lay on the ground for hours sobbing, until I say a figure at the other end of the clearing.

Victoria, a name I once feared, was approaching me. When she found me she said she was getting revenge for the death of her mate James. However she wasn't going to simply kill me, she was going to change me. She new how much Edward hated the idea and thought it would break him.

I was silent through all of this time because I thought at least if I was a vampire I would loose the pain, and maybe one day I could find them again.

The change was more painful than James attack. More painful than a broken heart. I was screaming in pain. Victoria had moved me to deep within the forest, where no one would here my screams. I woke after a long period of time and new I was alone. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be a monster so from that moment on I pledged I would stay out in the forest until I could control my thirst and live on animals.

Years past and when I felt up to it I re-entered the world. I had become lonely form living alone. When I returned to forks I saw that Victoria must have faked my death, if I ever saw her again I would have to thank her.

After that I was confused, what should I do. I was lost in a world I knew little about. That was when I decided I would come here and join the Volturi. I knew the Cullans hated the Volturi, but where were they when I needed them.

I have been here over fifty years. I am one of their most treasured members of the Guard. I am even more important than there beloved Jane. This is all because of my gift. When I was human he couldn't read my mind, it turns out that I am a mental shield. I can now shield others and myself. Also when my shield is covering others I can use their powers. This makes me an invaluable member of the Guard. It is why I am known as Aro's daughter because as soon as I arrived he took me under his wing. I never thought I would have any type of feelings for anyone again but I owned Aro so much. I felt so much gratitude towards him.

At that moment I had just re-entered the Volturi, and with a relaxing sigh I when to my room to sit in piece and silence.

**Review, ideas and opinions welcome.x**


	2. Breaking Rules

**Hey I felt in the mood to keep writing. But I need reviews or I dunno if anyone likes it. So Review Please.**

**Aro's POV**

I entered her chamber and saw her lying on her bed reading another War book. I sighed and took in the sight of this beautiful girl. Memories of her first coming to the Volturi flashed across my mind. She had been in so much pain, so empty. She was confused about her power and about the whole concept of control.

I have seen her eyes come back to life over the past fifty years. She has started to except what she is and to open up her heart to family. I see her now as my own daughter. I know other members of the guard are surprised I call her my daughter, but I just real a true connection between us. I love her and I know she cares for me.

That is why I'm her. I always she her after her hunting trips, because then she is in best sprit. It puzzles all of us here, why she chose to only hunt animals. She said she hadn't run into any other vampires except Victoria.

I always said if I ever saw Carlisle again I should introduce then. But knowing Carlisle he would probably try steel the only precious thing I had left. Kali didn't count. My mate had been with me for years. I had grown to enjoy her company and out times together, I had also grown tired of my brothers, but Bella was new. She was different and I still couldn't understand how someone like Bella could be so powerful. To think before Bella we relied on Jane as our most powerful member of the Guard.

At that moment her head popped out of her book as she noticed me standing there. She looked shocked and that made me laugh. How someone with vampire senses could be surprised by the arrival of another. Without another word I gestured her to follow me. She stood up gracefully and followed. Today we had our yearly council meetings. They take days to complete, and that is why so many vampires had been out hunting.

As we entered the grand hall, I sat in my usual seat at the head of the table with Marcus and Caius. Bella, as usually, came and placed her hands on my shoulders to talk. We always joining meetings had hushed convocations. We had become quite good at this that even the vampires closest us couldn't hear out words.

'How was hunting Bella?'

'Fine, I should just be able to stand this meeting, shame.' I heard her sigh deeply.

'Felix asked if he could see you after this meeting Bella.' I couldn't help a slight smirk after I said that.

'Aro, for the last time will you tell Felix I am not interested in becoming his mate.' There was a lot of force in her tone that made me cough out a laugh.

'Don't shoot the messenger.' I loved seeing Bella get annoyed; it was like she was actually my daughter.

The meeting when on for hours, eventually we decided to go kill a group of newborns in German, that there was Australian lady had discovered our secret and needed silencing. Altogether it was a boring meeting.

Bella's POV

I walked slowly over the Felix, willing to fight him if he was too annoying. Actually I could do with a punch bag to take out my anger. I saw him stood bye the small door that let of to a corridor, which led of to his room.

'Felix, what do you want?' There was no point in being polite to Felix, because he would never be nice in return.

'Bella would you please come to my room with me I have something to show you.'

He walked through the door then and I followed in suit. I had a feeling that this was actually an official meeting; in that case I had better pay attention. When he entered his room he shut the door and closed the space between us.

'Bella I need to talk to you.' He sounded in pain, but I had no patience.

'Spit it out then,'

'Someone has hunted within Volterra.' He stood inches from me and said it in the smallest whisper but it felt like he had screamed those words.

All I could think was 'who?'

I knew why he had come to me; we had to find out who did this quickly. If Aro or his brothers find out they will turn the whole city upside down. They would make every vampire within hundreds of miles come to be questioned.

'I dunno, but you know why I came to you. Since our expedient to Africa I know I can trust you. You will need to get to the scent and then use Demitris power to track the vampire.' That moment I heard a vampire approaching. We both new it would be straight for us to be here together and the rest of the Guard would get suspicious. We had to find this vampire before anyone else.

So as soon as Alec opened the door, I dived on Felix kissing him full on the lips and pushing him to the ground. Understanding the plan he joined in. A minute later, I broke apart and spoke.

'Would you like anything Alec?' I tried to stare down at him with a stern look, but I don't know if it worked.

'I wondered what you two were up too, but I will leave you alone.' Without another word he ran out the door.

We followed straight away and ran at vampire speed to the street. I just hung onto Felix's hand as he dragged me off the kill. We had to make a few stops along the way. We both had the feeling we were being followed. As we set of moving again I could smell it. Human blood.

Once we rounded the corner I say the corpse of a teenage girl. Who ever drank from her didn't leave much behind but I still felt the burning and my eyes blacken. Felix put hand on my wrist, to see if I could go forward and investigate. With anther nod we had moved to the girls side.

It was my turn now I had to smell the venom on the girl's neck.

'I will hold you back if you loose control.' Felix placed a grip around my waist. He was the only vampire who understood the fact I didn't want to be a monster. If I ever admitted that I thought he was a nice man though, well I would never here the end of it.

I leaned in close and took a snick. I was just about to open my mind and find Demitris power but I stopped. I recognised that scent.

'What's wrong?' said Felix as he tightened his grip on my waist.

All I could do was hiss out one name.

'Victoria.'

**Hoped you liked it. Don't worry people The Cullans will be involved soon.**

**REVIEW and get the next chapter quicker.**

**5 reviews and I will update.**

**xxx**


	3. Victoria

**OMG…thanks for all the reviews and ideas…it really nice**

**Don't worry Edward fans he will be coming soon.**

Bella's POV

As soon as the words escaped my mouth I had set of on her trail. I new this scent well, so I didn't need Demetri's power to track her.

I had no idea what she was doing. I mean from the few times I had met her and the times she had caused my so much pain, I knew she was smart, and if you are a smart vampire, you don't feed in Volterra.

I could here Felix questioning what the hell was going on behind me as we ran out of the city walls. Her scent led east. I knew as soon as we left the city, the guards would inform Aro. I was for all intensive purposes his daughter; I knew he loved me, because I had borrowed his power. Therefore I knew we had to work fast, for the entire guard would be after us as soon as twilight sets in. they would want to know what we were going. Two members of the senior guard going off, they would also want to protect us.

We left the boundary of the city and I slowed to close the gap between Felix and me so we could talk.

'What the hell is going on?' His tone was just about shouting level.

'The vampire,' I had to dodge a tree, 'She is the one who changed me,' this time the pause was so I could steady my voice, 'Her mate caused me some pain years ago.'

With the last words I sped up and Felix had to follow. I could tell we were closing on her because her scent was becoming stronger. The problem was as soon as she knows were following her she will become harder to capture. However Felix and I had tracked hundreds of vampires in Africa and I thought we could put some of those skills to work.

'Felix, we need to split up.' He gave me a crooked smile, however that smile always gave me the creeps.

'Ok, I will go up wind of her and you go down wind. Speed up so you are in her track. Then I will close the distance; she will smell me, and hopeful run right into your grasp. Then we can take her back to the full power of the Volturi.' I liked the plan and was once more thankful I had come on this trip with Felix instead of any thickheaded vampire.

We both set of and soon enough I was down wind so I was hidden, however her set was sending me wild. I wanted to kill the vampire who helped drive a wedge through my heart. The trees had thickened and I had to admit Victoria had chosen her spot well. It was going to be a fast flight to capture her and I knew the prospects of injury were high. I didn't care too much. There was little in my life worth living for anyway.

Suddenly her scent got stronger as the fear of being caught set in. She was heading towards me blind of my existence. I was just about to become overly confident when she set off. She ran towards my left and I shot after her, I knew these woods backwards, so I was planning on trapping her. I laid scent trails then looped around her, almost herding her into a corner. Finally I caught a glimpse of her heading straight for the cliffs. I also saw Felix flanking my other side. We had her trapped.

There stood my attacked and the vampire who hunted in Volterra. She looked us both in the face, a vicious smile on her own.

'Oh, if it's not little Bella.' She was now a few meters away from me and I had to restrain the urge to attack her and kill her. We had to return her for trial.

'Oh, don't you look beautiful. You're not screaming for Edward now. Working for the Volturi now are me,' She went on for ages, I tried to tune her out but each line was even more insulting. Just when I had reached my breaking point I opened my eyes and saw Felix leaping forward and holding her mouth closed.

'Sorry Bella, but she was really annoying me.' We both let out a slight laugh and I joined Felix as we dragged her back to the Volturi to face her fate, which was going to be painful because she disobeyed an important rule.

As we entered the city walls it was dark and members of the guard greeted us. After explaining what had happened they took Victoria of to be held and both Felix and I we told to go change and look smart. We had an important visitor Aro wanted us to meet.

**Okay…sooo who is the visitor going to be….??**

**Please give 10 reviews and I will update ASAP. But I do have to sleep. It 9 now and tried so will write again tomorrow..x**


End file.
